


Please Don't Go

by sleepyhyo



Series: Someday [1]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Body Worship, Comfort/Angst, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Jaeyoung is drawn to Hyojin and wants more from him but he can't understand himself. Frequently, he needs to be pushed to take instead of just give.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Series: Someday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966810
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Please Don't Go

What was he supposed to say seeing delicate and usually bright fingers now covered in angry marks again? Bitten red and raw from constant abuse. It was so bad this time to the point some of the skin was broken like his knuckles had dragged across something rough and sharp, causing them to irritate and bleed. The red against him was somehow pretty and maybe that made him feel a bit messed up. He only wants to nurse them back to their full glory, that’s what he's convinced himself. Jaeyoung could only watch as Hyojin would unconsciously gnaw at the knuckles on his hands. When they were too painful and sensitive to the touch he’d move to the side of his hand or pull his lip between his teeth. Nothing beared the weight of his anxiety and thoughts like his fingers. Still, he just watched as it happened. Watched as the bandaids would accumulate and disappear like clockwork. A stifling feeling that he was the only one who noticed this held him for days. Until, in the middle of them doing their usual practice, MK had taken Hyojin’s hand with no hesitation. Declaring to know if he was ok as to which Hyojin softly expressed he was just more stressed than usual. Everyone told him to come to them and stop ruining his hands, jokingly stating how he needed every part of him to be perfect. Jaeyoung could only silently agree with them.

Late night when they’d share embraces had been less and less for a while now. Busy and tired, not in the mood or avoidance. So many excuses were piling up. Hyojin approached him first and that is not a normal thing.He asks him to help him to forget. That was a clear sign, but Jaeyoung always complied. It wasn’t really apparent unless you looked uncomfortably close that he was a bit obsessed with Hyojin. Pleasing him made him feel good but he always wondered if he was ok at it. Often the looming thought of “Am I doing enough?” Would hang over him. High pitched broken noises gave him an answer he always had to play a guessing game to tell were from pleasure or displeasure. Hyojin was never easy and maybe that’s one of the many things he liked about it.

Rough fingers dragged up his back making him flinch and the sensation quickly tore away. 

“I’m sorry my hands are fucked right now,” Hyojin laughed breathy but it didn’t sound joyful like a laugh should sound. It sounded bitter and cold, it cut so quickly Jaeyoung could almost feel the chill.

“I don’t mind you should know that.”

Hyojin hums closing his eyes. He looks pretty, eyebrows drawn together deep red hair sprawled out. Resembling a mock halo, or more like, horns. Horns above his head. A sigh leaves him and a hand comes up to his lips before he can stop himself. Hyojin jolts and curses, and a newly closed wound opens up again blood trailing down between his fingers. A pink tongue he loves to indulge in comes out to lick it away and Jaeyong feels something stir low in his stomach. He desperately wants to taste it. So he leans down latching onto that familiar mouth with his own licking into it to chase what was there. His hips stutter from only the faintness he can catch. Hyojin groans allowing himself to be taken deeper. Pulling away, Jaeyoung stares down again scared of what could come from this. Hyojin doesn’t look upset or even put off bye it. There’s a show of emotions going on his face suddenly. Settling down to mild confusion. Fingers flex coming up to his cheek, the feeling of wetness makes him ache he wants to pull it close to him and kiss that wound. He wants to indulge in the remnants of what it leaves behind. Then the hand is moving away falling to the bed.

“Help me forget…” Hyojin murmurs again. This time it feels different and Jaeyoung is even more afraid.

Still he listens. It’s an open invitation to do as he pleases. Hyojin must know what he wants, but he isn’t quite sure what it is that he wants. 

Jaeyoung continues his rhythm pulling their bodies together more and trails kisses on an exposed chest and stomach to draw out those noises again. Hyojin must sense his resistance and starts to suck one, and then two fingers into his mouth biting down and making a mess of his pretty mouth. Jaeyoung groans at the sight. Like an instinct he pulls it away and kisses him again. Blood thick on his tongue one of his own hands reaches to hold the other gripping tightly. Hyojin gasps into him. The taste isn’t actually that great but he laps it up greedily his eagerness causing him to bite down hard on his lip. Hyojin moans, a real moan. Those, rare in their beautiful, full form. It must have done something. Between them he can feel that familiar hot dampness. Pulling up for release Hyojin is shaking mouth hanging open and Jaeyoung feels dizzy. Looking to their joined palms it’s a pretty sight of red and pink against their contrasting skin. He lets go flipping him onto his stomach pressing in to finish. 

Hyojin lays beside him not moving as Jaeyoung's kissing him all over. This sweet scene is not new but he feels extra sorry seeing the state of his fingers. Tending them and wrapping them. Not moving to get up on the bed again he lays his head on the side of it to look at Hyojin. It’s almost like an angel were laying right on his bed but he thinks an angel wouldn’t be this tempting. A hands moves through his hair softly and carefully dragging down to his chin to pull his face up to big bright eyes looking deep into him. 

“Let’s not stay away this long again.” Hyojin sounds like he whispers it but that’s just the nature of his voice. He lets go, moving over but facing the opposite way. An invitation. 

His remark, it’s “I missed you.” In his language, and that makes him feel hope. He knows he shouldn’t but this was different. Jaeyoung however, could no longer fear.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my need for shimhyo and hyojin's biting habit


End file.
